


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: After a night spent watching Disney Movies, it's clear to Roman and Virgil that Logan's crush on Patton is practically out of control. There's just one problem: Logan won't admit his feelings.





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic follows musical logic, as in, there’s no real reason why they’re singing, they just are. When they start singing, Logan’s voice is in normal text, Virgil’s is in bold text, and Roman’s is in italics. When Roman and Virgil sing together, it is in bold italics.) 

The four sides sat together on the couch, in the midst of an attempt at an all-night Disney marathon. Roman had been adamant that they all stay up together, but around 3:00 am, Patton’s eyelids had begun to droop.

“I’m sorry Ro, but I might have to call it,” he admitted halfway through Disney’s Hercules. 

“Come on Padre, at least finish this movie?” Roman pleaded, but Patton’s colossal yawn cut him off. Roman threw up his hands. “Fine. Sleep, ya Hunklules,” he said, throwing the paternal side a wink. 

Patton laughed and pushed Roman playfully on the shoulder, patted Virgil’s arm, then reached out and squeezed Logan’s hand. 

“Night guys!” he called before climbing up the stairs towards his room. Logan watched him go, trying to ignore the fact that his heart rate had increased when their hands had made contact. 

“Earth to Logan,” Virgil said, nudging Logan with his elbow. 

“Hm? I’m sorry, what?” Logan turned to Virgil, and was surprised to see a smirk playing across his face. “What is so amusing?” 

“You’re staring.” 

Logan felt a blush creeping onto his face, and he crossed his arms, trying to hide behind a mask of logic. 

“I was doing no such thing, if anything, you are the ones staring.” 

Virgil glanced back at Roman, and the two snickered. 

“Wow, you really are clueless, Pocket Protector,” Roman said, throwing his arm around the logical side. 

“What are you talking about?” Logan said, trying to duck away. 

“You _like_ him Logan, just admit it,” Virgil said, his smirk growing into a full blown grin. 

“What? I…that, that is ridiculous, you, uh, obviously don’t have any idea what you’re talking about…” 

“Logan’s in lo-oove, Logan’s in lo-oove,” Roman sang. 

“That is illogical!” Logan insisted. The other two raised their eyebrows at him, and he sighed. “I…I have no desire for a romantic partnership, regardless of any…feelings that may exist.” 

“So you _do_ love him!” Roman cried, latching onto the last part of Logan’s speech. Logan sighed, and rubbed his temples. 

“What’s the matter with me? You’d think a guy would learn…” 

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement,   
I guess I’ve already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation...   
That’s ancient history, been there, done that.” 

It was true, after all. He’d never admit it to the others, especially Patton, but he knew it was really his fault Thomas’s relationship had ended. He'd overanalyzed everything, and it had ruined the relationship.

Virgil and Roman glanced at each other, and shook their heads again. 

“ **Who d'you think you’re kidding?  
** He’s the earth and heaven to you.”   
_“Try to keep it hidden,_  
_Honey we can see right through you.”_  
__**“Dude you can’t conceal it,**  
**We know how you’re feeling,  
Who you thinking of.” **

Logan rolled his eyes. He loved his family, but God they were infuriating sometimes. 

“No chance no way I won’t say it, no no.”   
_**“You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh.”  
**_“It’s too cliche I won’t say I’m in love.” 

Why couldn’t they just understand? If he ruined things again, if he let Patton down…

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson   
It feels so good when you start out.   
My head is screaming "Get a grip boy,”  
Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.” 

Roman stood, and grabbed Logan by the hands, pulling him to his feet and spinning him around the room. 

“ _Boy_ _you can’t deny it  
Who you are is how you’re feeling.” _

Virgil rescued him, catching him by the shoulder and shooting Roman a look that said _take it_ _easy_. He looked his friend in the eyes and smiled kindly. 

**“Buddy we’re not buying,  
We both saw you hit the ceiling.”**

Roman placed his hand on Logan’s other shoulder, his face spread into a wide grin.

**_“Face it like a grown-up,  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad.” _ **

“No chance no way I won’t say it, no no.”   
_**“Give up, give in, check the grin you’re in love.”**_  
“This scene won’t play I won’t say I’m in love.”   
**_“We’ll do it until you admit you’re in love.”_**   
“You’re way off base I won’t say it.   
Get off my case I won’t say it.”   
_**“Hey don’t be proud it’s okay you’re in love.”**_

“Logan?” Patton’s voice came from the stairs. Logan slowly turned, his face beet red. Patton was giving him a strange look, if he didn’t know better, he’d say it was…hopeful? He glanced behind him, and he saw Roman grinning. Virgil nodded encouragingly in Patton’s direction, and Logan turned back around. 

“At least out loud I won’t say I’m in love…” Patton sang quietly, his cheeks tinged with a blush. 

Something in Logan’s heart leaped, and for a brief moment, right then and there, all logical thoughts left his mind.


End file.
